Intangibility
by evelyn33
Summary: Is love an emotion? Is it enough to save your life? One shot OddxAelita. Please review!


"Jeremy," she called, not daring to look down to the dark digital sea. "Jeremy...I'm slipping."

I turned away from the midst battle to see the pink haired Aelita hanging to life by a thread. "Aelita, I'm coming!"

I ran and dove into the lowest level of the ice region, nearly in her grasp.

"ODD, GET HER OUT OF THERE!" Jeremy shouted from his headset at the lab.

I reached.

Just a little further, Aelita.

I'm right here, Aelita.

Don't give up on me now.

Just as I the glow in her face began to return, my side was enflamed with pain. "UGH," I shouted leaning back, just in time to watch a princess plummet to the sea without waves.

"Aelita!" I called, grasping and fumbling for thin air like an idiot. I prepared to dive after her.

"I LOST MY FEED," Jeremy shouted. He took a shallow gasp for air. "Okay, Odd," Jeremy said calmly. "Odd, don't do it. I can get her back. I don't know if I can get you back. Slow down, Odd. Think."

"Shut up!" I shouted, only to be pierced in the side for the third consecutive time, and disappeared into this air.

I felt my emotions and tears dissolve as I was configured into a mixture of light and color and was soon back in an empty materialization chamber.

I ran my hand over it's chill and shine, watching the doors slide open. "Jeremy, fix this! Get her back!"

He calmly stared straight ahead at his computer. "Odd, it's fine. X.A.N.A. needs her memory, so I wouldn't be surprised if it spit her back out anyway."

"Jeremy, they'll take it if given the opportunity! They'll take her. Get her back." I paused to catch my breath, glancing around the room for a solution. Hopeless, I sank to the floor against the super computer. "Put me back in, Jeremy."

"What?" he said, finally looking up.

"Put me back in!" I shouted, standing up.

"I can't-"

"Yes, you can! Just rematerialize me," I said, already making my way to the chamber.

"Odd, you're crazy!"

"Just do it!"

He gave in, reluctantly calling the necessary commands to the computer. In a flash, I had reached a place that's existence seemed impossible like I had never left.

"Odd?" Yumi called to me.

"Stay away from me!" I shouted, running as fast as I could to leap of the edge of sanity.

"Where is he going?" Ulric said, his right knee buckled by a cheap shot because of my distraction.

As I reached the edge, I stopped.

"_Think, Odd,"_ Jeremy had said. He told me to stop. Aelita didn't have time for me to think. My princess was waiting.

I swiftly dove off the edge.

Don't stop.

Don't think.

All at once, I heard a million voices call my name.

A million voices screech in halt for my safety.

But there's something about...Aelita. Something where no matter how many people felt my pain and called my name at that moment, the only name I heard was hers.

I fell farther and farther and farther. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying not to question what I was doing. And then there was a thud of painful perfection. I had...hit...the ground?

Another level. Another level of Lyoko. "Aelita?" I shouted, running in circles. "Aelita?"

"_Odd,_" I heard softly. I didn't hear it with my ears though. It came from somewhere deeper.

"Aelita!" I shouted. I ran around a bolder, and there was Aelita. Her memory being drained before my very eyes. "Aelita!"

I jumped from my hiding spot and shot the beast, throwing myself on Aelita. She shook a little and slowly opened her eyes.

"Aelita," I whispered. She was in my arms. She was okay.

And there it was again. I almost forgot. With all the energy I had left I prepared to further my destruction.

And then it left.

"Wait, Odd," she whispered, eyes half open.

"Where is it going?" I asked.

She smiled faintly, closing her eyes again. "It has what it wants."

"What?"

"Shh..." she said, laying back into my chest. "My head hurts."

"It has your memory?" I panicked.

In my arms she slowly started to disapear...fade away.

"No...Aelita...don't..."

"It has my memory..." she smiled. "But you have my heart."

And then she faded away.

"Aelita!" I shouted. I stared at the ground, on my knees in despair. "Aelita...I love you." I fell into the snow as the wink blew harder and swirled around me.


End file.
